Ódio ou Amor
by Nadeshico
Summary: Kagome está procurando um emprego para pagar sua faculdade, mas o único que consegue, tem que ser dividido com um garoto não muito amigável...
1. Primeiro Capítulo

ÓDIO OU AMOR?  
  
Kagome estava muito cansada. Estava à procura de um emprego desde cedo. Ela era uma jovem de 18 anos, alta, bem magrinha com cabelos negros compridos e olhos castanhos muito bonitos. Ela precisava achar um emprego o mais rápido possível, já que estava indo para a faculdade e sua mãe não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para pagar a faculdade e o apartamento que Kagome insistiu em alugar para morar sozinha, e também porque ficava bem perto da faculdade. Como a mesma já estava bem grandinha, a mãe sugeriu, então, que a filha procurasse um emprego para ajudar a pagar as mensalidades da faculdade, mas não era assim tão fácil.  
Já estava quase escurecendo e nada de Kagome achar um emprego. Ela andava pra lá e pra cá olhando no jornal as oportunidades de emprego, mas alguém sempre pegava o emprego antes dela. Por fim, quando estava quase desistindo, ela passou em frente a uma lanchonete onde havia uma placa com a seguinte frase "Precisa-se de ajudante.". Ao ler aquilo, Kagome entrou correndo na lanchonete, derrubando todos os clientes. Ao entrar, ela perguntou a um garçom onde se encontrava o gerente. Ele apontou para uma senhora um pouco mais baixa que Kagome que tinha um tampão no olho esquerdo e tinha cabelos brancos presos em um coque que conversava com um garoto. Kagome se aproximou da senhora e falou:  
  
Er... Com licença, mas... A senhora é a gerente desta lanchonete?- Perguntou Kagome um pouco envergonhada. Sim, querida. Deseja fazer alguma reclamação ou sugestão?- Perguntou a senhora. Não. Senhora... Kaede. Senhora Kaede, eu li a placa que esta pendurada na porta e...- antes que Kagome pudesse completar a frase, o garoto com quem a gerente conversava a interrompeu. Se você queria o emprego, me desculpe, mais ele já é meu!- Falou o garoto. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Kagome. Tinha os cabelos pretos que iam até a cintura, olhos igualmente pretos. Resumindo: ele era muito bonito e chamava a atenção de todas as garota que olhavam para ele, com exceção de Kagome, é claro, já que ele acabara com todas as suas esperanças.  
  
Isso... é verdade?- Perguntou Kagome quase tendo um troço. Receio que sim, querida.- Respondeu a gerente Kaede. O garoto apenas riu maliciosamente. Aquilo realmente havia deixado Kagome arrasada, mas ela ainda não havia se dado por vencida. Ela se ajoelhou na frente da gerente e começou a chorar e a falar entre os soluços:  
  
Por favor! Eu preciso desse emprego! É para pagar a minha faculdade! Eu já rodei o Japão inteirinho e não achei nada! Por favor, me deixe trabalhar aqui!- Kagome estava chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas que se encontravam na lanchonete, e estava conseguindo deixar todos com pena dela, inclusive a gerente que concordou em deixá-la trabalhar na lanchonete.  
  
Mas, eu terei que dividir o salário entre vocês dois.- Falou a gerente Kaede. Ao ouvir isso, o garoto quase tem um treco.- Mas o InuYasha vai receber um pouco a mais que você, já que ele chegou aqui primeiro. Vocês dois só vão ter que entregar o pedidos. Já temos cozinheiro o suficiente. Mas, me diga, qual é o seu nome? Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Eu me chamo Kaede e este rapaz com quem você vai dividir o salário se chama InuYasha.- Kagome olhou para InuYasha que estava muito sério. Ele havia chegado primeiro, e ainda assim teria que dividir o seu salário com uma garota chorona com quem ele realmente não tinha gostado muito. Vocês começarão a trabalhar amanhã. Quero os dois aqui ao meio dia em ponto! Não se atrasem.- Ao terminar de falar, a gerente Kaede se retirou e foi verificar como estavam se saindo os cozinheiros. Então, você é muito esperta. Chega aqui, dá uma de chorona e tira o meu emprego a força!- Falou InuYasha rodeando Kagome. Eu não tirei o seu emprego! Eu só tirei metade do seu salário.- Respondeu Kagome com a intenção de irritar InuYasha só pelo desaforo. Escuta aqui, menina... Eu tenho nome, sabia? É Kagome. E daí? Eu não vou te chamar pelo nome mesmo! Eu só quero lhe dizer que você não perde por esperar. Me aguarde!- Ao dizer isso, InuYasha saiu da lanchonete e foi embora. Mas que carinha desagradável!- Sussurrou Kagome andando em direção a porta e indo para o seu apartamento. Ao chegar em casa, ela tomou um banho e se deito pensando em como seria o dia seguinte no novo emprego, e logo mudou de idéia, já que se lembrou de que InuYasha também estaria nele, porque eles dividem uma mesma vaga.  
Em um apartamento não muito longe dali, InuYasha ficou pensando o porquê de não ter reclamado de ter que dividir a vaga com Kagome. Ele havia chegado primeiro, mas algo o havia impedido. Embora estivesse com raiva, não estava arrependido, pois mais tarde ela poderia vir a ajudá-lo e ele já sabia como.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A: Gente, esse é o meu segundo fic de InuYasha, mas mesmo assim não deve estar lá essas coisas... Gostaria que todos me mandassem sugestões ou até mesmo críticas mas maneirem, ta? (. Meu e-mail é   
  
Kagome-chan Este fanfic conta o dia-a-dia de Kagome, uma garota de 18 anos que procurava um emprego para pagar sua faculdade. O proble é que o único emprego que conseguiu teve que ser dividido com um garoto mal humorado chamado InuYasha. Como ele não reclamou de ter que dividir sua vaga com ela, InuYasha vai pedi-la uma coisa que ela não poderá recusar... 


	2. Segundo Capítulo

ÓDIO OU AMOR- PARTE 2  
  
Às 6 da manhã, Kagome já estava acordada se arrumando para ir para a faculdade. Estava meio sonolenta, já que não conseguiu dormir direito com a imagem de InuYasha na sua cabeça a noite toda. Era horrível demais para ela pensar nele. Mesmo que tivessem se conhecido a menos de um dia, ela já sabia que coisa boa dele ela não podia esperar.  
Quando terminou de tomar o seu café da manhã, pegou sua mochila que continha seu material da faculdade, foi em direção a porta e saiu.  
Estava um pouco frio do lado de fora, mais os primeiro raios de sol começavam a acabar com esse frio. Kagome foi andando em direção a faculdade calmamente, já que sua aula só começaria às 7, e seu apartamento fica bem perto da faculdade. Só estava indo mais cedo porque queria conhecer o pessoal de lá.  
Assim que chegou, Kagome se sentou em um banco, descansando sua mochila ao seu lado. O pátio estava deserto, mais dava-se pra ouvir uns gritos atrás da cantina. Alguém havia saído correndo em direção a Kagome. Era um garoto Quando ele se aproximou mais, Kagome fez uma careta. Era InuYasha e estava sendo seguido por uma garota.  
  
Não fuja, InuYasha! Meu amor, volta aqui!- Gritava a garota correndo de braços abertos em direção a InuYasha, que por sua vez, entrou no banheiro masculino e trancou a porta.Poxa, InuYasha! Eu só queria te dar bom-dia! E você precisa fazer isso toda vez que vai me dar bom-dia?-Perguntou InuYasha de dentro do banheiro. A única coisa que eu fiz, foi tentar te beijar! Você sabe que nós NÃO somos namorados, e eu não quero te beijar! Você é muito grosso... mas é por isso que eu te amo!- Disse a garota se sentando ao lado de Kagome. E é por isso que eu te odeio.-sussurrou Kagome. Disse alguma coisa?-Perguntou a garota pra Kagome. Não. Nada não. Você é nova aqui, né? Sou, sim. Chamo-me Kagome. Muito prazer. Eu me chamo Kikyou. Estou aqui faz um ano. É bem legal. Espero que sim. Até logo. – Ao dizer isso, Kagome se levantou e foi em direção a um corredor, onde Kagome procurava a sua sala.  
  
Vejamos... Número 402, 402... ah! É essa! Nossa! É tão grande! Bem, eu vou ficar aqui até a aula começar. Ai... Eu não acredito que aquele idiota está estudando aqui, mas pelo menos ele não vai ser da minha sala, já que parece que ele está aqui a mais tempo.  
  
O primeiro dia de aula havia sido bem legal pra Kagome, e teria sido melhor ainda se ela não tivesse descoberto que o Kouga também estava naquela faculdade. O Kouga era um garoto alto, com olhos azuis e cabelos compridos que ele prendia em um rabo-de-cavalo. No colegial, era um dos garotos mais populares da escola. Não havia uma garota que resistisse ao seu charme, mas ele não queria qualquer garota, queria Kagome. Eles sempre estudaram na mesma sala o que não deixava Kagome muito feliz. A verdade é que ele ficava dando em cima dela o tempo todo e acabava sempre se dando mal porque ela achava o Kouga muito oferecido. Era a única garota de toda a escola que não gostaria de estar nos braços dele. Apesar de tudo ele nunca desistiu, e foi por isso que resolveu entrar na mesma faculdade de Kagome.  
Assim que a última aula acabou Kagome saiu correndo para o restaurante. Estava atrasada por causa do professor. Ele prendeu a turma por causa de uns alunos que aprontaram a aula inteira.  
  
Essa não! Chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de trabalho! Era só o que me faltava!- Sussurrou Kagome ao entrar na cozinha para pegar sua roupa de garçonete. Chegando atrasada no primeiro dia, garota! Também estou muito feliz por vê-lo InuYasha. Kagome! Sim, Senhora Kaede. Por favor, sirva aquele garoto que está no balcão. Ele fez questão de que você o servisse. E o que ele deseja, senhora? Uma lata de refrigerante. Está bem.- Respondeu Kagome pegando a lata e indo servir o cliente. Kouga! O que você está fazendo aqui? Ué? Eu vim tomar um refrigerante, e vejo que você o trouxe para mim. Então foi você que fez questão que eu o servisse?-Perguntou Kagome enquanto colocava a lata sobre a mesa Claro! Se eu não fizesse isso você jamais iria vir até mim, e Kagome, eu já te disse o quanto você fica bonita quando está brava...- Enquanto Kouga tentava conquistar Kagome em vão, InuYasha teve uma idéia. Já que parecia que ela não estava gostando daquilo, ele iria ajudá-la a se safar para pôr o seu plano em prática. Kagome! Você precisa servir os clientes da mesa 10. Já se esqueceu do seu dever.- Falou InuYasha. Dever? Ah, sim! Eu já estou indo. Tchau Kouga.- Disse Kagome se virando de costas e indo a direção a mesa 10. Você fez de propósito, não?-Perguntou Kouga pro InuYasha. Isso não te interessa. Agora se me der licença eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar conversando com um lobo fedido.- Respondeu InuYasha indo para a cozinha, sem dar a mínima importância para o que o Kouga disse em resposta.  
  
Quando o restaurante fechou, Kagome e InuYasha ficaram responsáveis para limpá-lo enquanto o resto dos garçons, cozinheiros e a gerente foram pra casa, Então InuYasha resolveu propor um acordo pra Kagome aproveitando o memento que estavam a sós. Que tipo de acordo? Porque vindo de você não deve ser coisa boa. O negócio é o seguinte. Existe uma garota... Ah não. Eu não vou te ajudar a conquistar ninguém! Não é conquistar.É afastar! Você viu hoje de manhã na faculdade! Aquela é a Kikyou. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por mim. Ela é um grude! E porque eu ajudaria você e como?- Foi aí que InuYasha deu um sorriso vitorioso. Olha, eu já fiz muito por você. O que, por exemplo? Primeiro, ontem. Eu dividi o MEU emprego com você juntamente com o MEU salário. É claro que você não estaria aqui hoje se não fosse por mim, e segundo, hoje eu te ajudei a se livrar daquele lobo fedido. O Kouga. E como você espera que eu te ajude? Bem, eu sei que não vai ser nada fácil, claro. É uma coisa horrível. Detesto ter que apelar pra isso, mas é o jeito. Esse tal de Kouga está apaixonado por você, certo? Então isso vai ajudar a nós dois. O que eu devo fazer. O que NÓS devemos fazer é fingir que estamos namorando, assim afastamos o Kouga de você e a Kikyou de mim. O QUÊ!!!!!! Você perdeu completamente o juízo!!! Eu não pedi a sua ajuda! Eu disse que não seria fácil, mas você vai ter que aceitar. Você não iria querer que a faculdade toda soubesse que eu te ajudei DUAS vezes e quando eu mais precisei de você, você virou as costas. Que tipo de pessoa você seria ? E a sua popularidade na faculdade ficaria horrível, não estou certo?- Kagome ficou realmente arrasada. Mesmo que ela não tivesse pedido ajuda a ele, ele a ajudou. Seria egoísmo se ela não o ajudasse. Pelo menos ela iria ganhar alguma coisa com aquilo. Tudo bem, eu aceito. Mais vai ser só quando um deles estiver por perto. Fora isso não há razão pra eu ficar perto de você.  
Depois dessa conversa eles não se falaram mais. InuYasha não mostrava nem felicidade nem tristeza. Estava sério. Trocou de roupa foi embora, seguido por Kagome que demonstrava um pouco de tristeza misturada com nervosismo. O garoto que ela mais odiava no mundo inteiro iria ser seu namorado. De mentira, mas seria. Ela estava nervosa porque ela nunca tivera um namorado e jamais beijara em toda a sua vida! E também, ela havia esquecido de perguntar se haveria troca de carinhos o que a deixou mais nervosa ainda.  
InuYasha também estava nervoso. Ela também seria sua primeira namorada, e ele também nunca havia beijado, mas nunca contou pra ninguém. Nunca se importou com o que os outros pensavam, mas aquilo era uma coisa que gostava de guardar só pra ele.  
Assim que Kagome chegou em seu apartamento começou a fazer seus deveres da faculdade. Eram muitos, de forma que ela foi dormir tarde, já o InuYasha, não era muito de fazer deveres, mas naquela noite só faltou ter um treco por ter feito os deveres rápido demais. Ele queria esquecer pelo menos um pouco de que tinha uma namorada que detestava e o pior era que a imagem do rosto dela se formava em sua mente o tempo todo, e toda vez ele ficava vermelho. O que será que estaria acontecendo?  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A: Gente, desculpe pelo atraso. Eu tive que viajar e não pude terminar esse capítulo mais cedo. Espero que gostem. Ah! Por favor mandem-me sugestões, porque se ninguém mandar vai ficar difícil melhorar o fic. Meu e- mail é ( 


	3. Terceiro Capítulo

ÓDIO OU AMOR- 3 PARTE

Pra Kagome aquele fora o pior dia de sua vida. Ela havia dormido tão tarde na noite anterior, que conseqüentemente acabou acordando tarde. Ela saiu correndo pra faculdade, e por pouco não chega atrasada. A aula havia sido super estressante. Os professores da terça-feira eram um porre, de modo que Kagome quase gritou "Graças a Deus" quando o sinal que anunciava o intervalo tocou. Mas ela não fazia idéia do que estava por vir, e foi exatamente isso que a fez achar que aquele dia foi o pior de sua vida. InuYasha, quando a avistou sentada em um banco sozinha, foi direto sentar-se com ela.

Olá. Acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje?

InuYasha, some daqui, por favor. Eu quero ficar sozinha, ta legal?

Infelizmente eu não posso realizar o seu desejo.

E posso saber por que não? O Kouga não está aqui. Aliás, ele nem veio hoje, porque a mãe dele está hospitalizada.

Mas o lobo fedorento não é o nosso único problema.- Disse InuYasha sorrindo apontando para Kikyou.

Mas...

Nada de mas, Kagome. Trato é trato, e eu não quero aquele grude no meu pé dia e noite, noite e dia.

Bom dia, meu amor!!!- Kikyou percebera que InuYasha estava sentado com uma garota sozinho, e foi correndo ver o que estava acontecendo.

Bom dia, Kikyou.- Disse InuYasha sem ânimo na voz.

O que foi que aconteceu com você? Ah! Você não é aquela garota que eu conheci ontem?

Ah, sim, sou eu. Meu nome é Kagome..- Respondeu Kagome se levantando para se cumprimentar.

Eu me chamo Kikyou. Muito Prazer. Bem, o que vocês estavam fazendo?

Bem, é que...Eu, quer dizer... Ele...- Se enrolou Kagome.

Eu a estava pedindo em namoro.- Respondeu InuYasha.

Você o quê!!!!!- Assustou-se Kikyou com a resposta.- Você não pode estar falando sério, quer dizer, você é meu!

Corrigindo, eu não sou seu. Eu não sou de ninguém! E a propósito, se você me der licença eu estou esperando a resposta da Kagome. E aí? O que me diz?

Eu, bem... Eu aceito.- Kagome falara tão baixo que Kikyou e Inuyasha tiveram que fazer um esforço enorme para ouvir.

Não! Isso só pode ser uma pegadinha!- Disse Kikyou aos prantos.

Pena que não é.- Respondeu InuYasha.

Então, eu quero que você me prove.- Respondeu Kikyou.- Quero que você a beije.

Na boca?!?!- Perguntou Kagome assustada.

Claro que não, garota! Você acha que eu gostaria que o MEU InuYasha a beijasse na boca. Eu quero que ele te beije na bochecha.

Está bem.- Disse InuYasha se virando pra Kagome e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, que fez Kagome ruborizar.- Pronto. Já dei. Agora se me der licença, eu quero aproveitar a minha namorada.- Falou InuYasha puxando Kagome pelo pulso e a levando para um lugar onde não havia ninguém, para conversarem sem serem interrompidos.

InuYasha, o que deu em você? Nós já não tínhamos começado a namorar? Claro que era de mentira, mas...

É que eu queria causar um choque maior na Kikyou.

Como você teve coragem de fazer isso com a coitadinha? Tudo bem que ela é meio histérica e tudo mais. Mas, e o restante dos alunos da faculdade? Agora todos já sabem do nosso namoro!

E não era para saberem? Todos precisam achar que o namoro é de verdade, e também, desse jeito a notícia chega mais rápido ao lobo fedorento, não acha?

É, pode ser, mas se a Kikyou ficar me enchendo, você vai ter que me ajudar. Eu não vou ficar aturando aquela garota sozinha de jeito nenhum, até porque, pelo que você me falou, ela não é aquele tipo de pessoa que desiste fácil.

Tá, tudo bem. Agora vai fazer outra coisa, vai.

Mas foi você que me trouxe aqui!

Então ta. Eu vou embora, mas nem pense em me seguir.

Como se eu fosse seguir um otário como você.

Depois que a última aula acabou, Kagome já estava achando que no trabalho a coisa não podia ficar pior, mas estava enganada. Assim que ela chegou na porta do restaurante no qual trabalhava alguém segurou seu pulso e a impediu de entrar.

Kagome. É verdade que você está namorando aquele cara de cachorro?

Kouga! O que você está fazendo aqui?A sua mãe não está hospitalizada?

Kagome, não foge do assunto! Você está ou não namorando aquele cara de cachorro?

Eu... Pode-se dizer que...

Sim!- Interrompeu InuYasha que havia acabado de chegar.

InuYasha!- Kagome ficou realmente sem palavras. Não sabia o que dizer.

Cara de cachorro! Quer dizer que vocês se conhecem a dois dias e já estão namorando. Muito suspeito. Kagome!

O que foi?

Esse idiota está te forçando a namorar ele?

O InuYasha? Não, claro que não. Imagine!.- Disse Kagome da boca fora.

Viu, você soube da resposta vindo da boca dela.- Falou InuYasha agarrando Kagome pela cintura a abraçando por trás, deixando-a muito encabulada.

Kagome, mesmo que o que vocês estejam namorando, eu nunca desistirei de você, nunca! E você, cara de cachorro, se prepare.Se você pensa que ganhou está muito enganado. A batalha está apenas começando.- Ao terminar, Kouga deu um beijo na bochecha, e saiu correndo.

Maldito! Na próxima vez que você der um beijo na Kagome de novo, eu te mato!- Gritou InuYasha esquecendo-se que ainda estava abraçado com Kagome.

Er...InuYasha, você pretende ficar me abraçando quanto tempo mais?-Perguntou Kagome, imaginando o quanto estaria vermelha ao dizer estas palavras.

Eu... Eu o quê?- Perguntou InuYasha parecendo ter saído de um transe e se assuntado com o que estava fazendo.

Você vai ficar me abraçando até quando? Nós temos que ir trabalhar!

Ah, sim. Desculpe.- Disse InuYasha soltando Kagome violentamente e entrando no restaurante como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando Kagome sozinha pensativa.

"Por que será que eu fico tão envergonhada quando estou com ele?"-Perguntava-se Kagome enquanto entrava no restaurante e se dirigia à cozinha.-"Quero dizer, eu nunca me senti assim antes com garoto algum. Quando o Kouga me deu um beijo ainda pouco eu não fiquei envergonhada, mas aquele beijo do InuYasha... Ai! Eu fico envergonhada só de pensar! O que será que esta acontecendo comigo? Será que estou apai..."

Kagome! Por que você está demorando tanto pra se vestir?-Perguntou uma das cozinheiras, interrompendo o pensamento de Kagome.

Ah, me desculpe.- Disse Kagome saindo do banheiro dos funcionários.

Tudo bem. Vai logo atender os clientes, que eu distraio a senhora Kaede, assim ela não desconta o seu atraso no salário.

-Obrigada, Sango.

Anda, vai logo.

Naquele dia o restaurante estava cheio, de forma que Kagome não teve tempo para pensar no que havia acontecido naquela tarde.

Quando o restaurante fechou, Kagome preferiu ir andando pra casa, ao invés de pegar ônibus. Ela queria pensar, de modo que parou em um parque próximo e sentou-se em um banco que lá havia. O lugar estava deserto. Já eram onze horas da noite. Ela espreguiçou-se, e ouviu um barulho atrás de uma moita. Curiosa, Kagome foi andando até a moita, de onde um homem saltou em cima dela.

Ahhhh!- Gritou Kagome caída no chão com um homem em cima dela impossibilitando-a de se mover.

Pare de gritar, moça. Eu só quero tudo o que você tiver de valioso, e me obedeça, se não quiser morrer.- Então o homem se levantou e tirou de um de seus bolsos um canivete, o qual encostou a ponta no pescoço de Kagome.

Não, por favor, eu te dou. Eu te dou!

Assim é melhor. Agora vai. Levante-se e pegue na sua mochila tudo o que tiver de valioso.- Kagome obedeceu. Pegou sua carteira com seu dinheiro e entregou ao ladrão.

-Você só tem isso?

Só.

Está mentindo. E essa pulseira aí com você?

Eu não vou te dar. Eu ganhei da minha mãe e é muito importante pra mim.

-Ah, você vai me dar sim.- E o ladrão se preparou pra atacar Kagome com o canivete, mas alguém pulou em suas costas e fez o canivete se perder na escuridão da noite.

Seu maldito! Como você ousa atacar a Kagome assim?

InuYasha!- Gritou Kagome.

-Sai de cima de mim, imbecil!

Você tentou machucar a Kagome! Eu vou te matar!- InuYasha começou a socar o ladrão, mas este conseguiu encontrar o canivete e fez um corte no braço de InuYasha.

Eu disse pra você sair de cima de mim!- O corte de InuYasha estava sangrando muito, mas mesmo assim ele continuou a bater no homem. Mesmo morrendo de medo, Kagome foi ajudar InuYasha. Ela tentou tomar o canivete da mão do homem, mas este a arranhou na mão direita. Ela, então pisou na mão dele e tirou o canivete a força. InuYasha já havia perdido muito sangue e não agüentava mais lutar. O homem, ao perceber isso, empurrou InuYasha para o lado, levantou-se e encarou Kagome. Ela só apontou o canivete para o homem que saiu correndo.

InuYasha, você está bem?- Perguntou Kagome amparando o amigo.

Estou... Ai!- Por ter perdido muito sangue, InuYasha desmaiou.

_**CONTINUA...**_

N/A: Eu sei que é maldade parar aqui, mas se eu continuar, o fic não vai ter um tom de suspense hahahaha!

Espero que estejam gostando. Só lembrando: se tiver critícas ou sugestões o meu e-mail mudou, agora é 


	4. Quarto Capítulo

ÓDIO OU AMOR- 4 PARTE

InuYasha acordou sentindo uma forte dor no braço, e ao perceber onde estava, levou um susto.

Eu vim parar no hospital como?- Perguntou-se InuYasha ao notar quem estava deitada ao seu lado.Kagome... Mas será que...

Senhor InuYasha! Que bom que acordou! Como se sente?Perguntou uma enfermeira de olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, bem magrinha e uma expressão muito gentil no rosto.

Estou bem, mas, quem foi que me trouxe aqui?

Foi esta moça, Kagome, não é? Ela veio pra cá te carregando. Não sei como ela conseguiu, porque a mão dela estava sangrando tanto quanto o seu braço. Ela me disse que seu nome era InuYasha e que tinha cortado o braço, depois desmaiou.

Então, como você sabe o nome dela?

Está escrito no uniforme dela. Eu tive que trocar a roupa dela, porque estava muito suja de sangue.InuYasha, logo fez uma cara desconfiada para a enfermeira, como se perguntasse que tinha trocado a roupa dele.E não se preocupe, pois quem trocou a sua roupa foi um enfermeiro.

Ai! Mas que droga! O meu braço não pára de doer!Reclamou InuYasha passando sua mão no braço enfaixado.

Não me admira que esteja doendo. Você levou sete pontos no corte.

Tudo isso!

Sim, e a Kagome levou três na mão. Agora, você deve estar com fome, não é?

Pensando bem, acho que não como nada desde ontem no almoço.

Então irei buscar algo para você comer. Qualquer problema é só apertar esse botão ao lado da sua cama.

Esta bem, obrigado.

Não há de que! Respondeu a enfermeira e depois saiu e fechou a porta

Kagome...Sussurrou InuYasha.Por quê...? Por quê fez isso?Perguntou-se InuYasha levantando da sua cama e indo a direção a Kagome. Quando chegou mais perto, ajoelhou-se na frente da cama de Kagome e fitou o belo rosto dela ela é linda.Ele começou a acariciar o rosto de Kagome.Ei! Peraí! O que eu estou fazendo? Pensou InuYasha levantando-se rapidamente e voltando para sua cama.Eu não gosto dela. Eu a odeio. Ela é minha namorada só de mentira, e...Mas, de repente Kagome acordou. Ela se sentou na sua cama, olhou para o lado e se deparou com InuYasha.

Ahhhhhhh! InuYasha! Você está bem!! Gritou Kagome saindo de sua cama e se atirando em InuYasha.Você está bem!! Que bom!!!

Er... Eu ESTAVA bem, porque com esse seu "ataque surpresa" eu fiquei pior do que antes.Kagome saiu de seu "transe" e percebeu o que estava fazendo: ela havia derrubado InuYasha no chão e estava em cima dele.

Ah, bem.. me desculpe.- Disse se levantando e ajudando InuYasha a se levantar.

Eu fiquei imaginando como você conseguiu me trazer até aqui sozinha...

Eu precisava te ajudar. Não podia te deixar sozinho lá, né? Até porque você havia se machucado por minha causa. E, me diz: por que você foi me ajudar?

Eu? Eu te ajudei porque eu estava lá e não tinha mais o que fazer.Disse InuYasha friamente, o que tirou todo o ânimo de Kagome.

Ah, então, obrigada pela ajuda.Falou Kagome meio chateada com a resposta do InuYasha.

Bah. Alguém começou a bater na porta violentamente do lado de fora.

Pode entrar!­ Disse Kagome

Inuzinho! Meu amor! Você está bem?

Ki... Kikyou! O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Eu vim te visitar, querido! Não é obvio? Todo mundo na faculdade já sabe que você está aqui porque cortou o braço. Ao ouvir a resposta de Kikyou, InuYasha lançou um olhar pra Kagome do tipo "não vai fazer nada?".

Er... Me desculpe, mas ele não é SEU amor. Ele é MEU amor. Kikyou olhou para o lado e pareceu ter acabado de notar a presença de Kagome.

O que faz aqui?

Eu é que pergunto. Pode largar ele. Ele é MEU namorado.Disse Kagome puxando InuYasha para si, fazendo Kikyou o soltar,

Ora sua...Kikyou ia dar um soco na Kagome quando alguém segurou o seu pulso.

O que você pensa que está fazendo com a Kagome? Perguntou Kouga.

Quem... Quem é você?

Eu sou Kouga, e você é quem?

Sou Kikyou.

O que você está fazendo aqui? Visitar a Kagome que não foi.

Claro que não! Eu vim visitar o InuYasha! E você está aqui, porque...

Vim visitar a Kagome. Esse cara de cachorro que eu não visitaria nunca!

Peraí! Vocês dois querem sair do quarto agora!Gritou InuYasha empurrando os dois para fora do quarto.

Quem você pensa que é pra já ir me tirando do quarto?-Perguntou Kouga, que começou a empurrar InuYasha para entrar no quarto de novo.

Ei! Que bagunça é essa no corredor? Não estão vendo que vocês não são os únicos neste hospital?Era a enfermeira que tinha ido busca comida para InuYasha e tinha acabado de voltar.

Me desculpe enfermeira, mas, eu gostaria de visitar a senhorita Kagome Higurashi, e esse cara de cachorro não quer me deixar entrar no quarto.

Senhorita Kagome, você gostaria de ver o...

Kouga.

Kouga? Completou a enfermeira.

Não.

Ela não deseja ver o senhor no momento. Agora gostaria que você se retirasse, e a senhoria, o que faz aqui?

Eu vim visitar o InuYasha.

Creio que você já tenha falado com ele, não estou certa?

Está!-Respondeu rapidamente InuYasha.

Então, você poderia se retirar também?

Esta bem. Garota, não pense que vai ficar por isso mesmo. Eu prometo Disse Kikyou. Depois saiu e foi andando em direção ao elevador.

Digo o mesmo para você, cara de cachorro.Disse Kouga andando em direção a Kikyou.

Bem, agora vamos entrar. Disse a enfermeira para InuYasha. Kagome estava dentro do quarto, assustada com o que acabara de acontecer. A enfermeira e InuYasha entraram e fecharam a porta para não serem mais incomodados.Nossa, esses dois são mesmo muito barulhentos.

Nem me fale!Disse InuYasha sentando-se em sua cama. Kagome se sentou na sua cama, também e baixou a cabeça.

InuYasha...Disse ela. Será... Será que a Kikyou vai fazer alguma coisa contra mim?

Claro que não! Ela nunca cumpre nenhuma promessa que faz.

Mas, quando tem você no meio, a situação muda completamente.

Olha, aqui está a comida de vocês. Qualquer coisa, o InuYasha já sabe como me chamar, certo? As suas roupas etão sendo passadas. Daqui a pouco eu as trago.Agora vou deixar vocês a sós. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, Kagome, a sua mãe acabou de ligar e disse que ficou presa em um engarrafamento, e disse que não poderá te visitar hoje, e que amanhã, se você quiser que ela te busque, é para ligar para ela.

Certo! Respondeu Kagome. A enfermeira saiu e fechou a porta.

Olha, ela não vai fazer nada com você, entendeu? Eu conheço a Kikyou há mais tempo que você, mas de qualquer forma, eu acho melhor você aprender a se proteger, tanto para não ser surpreendida pela Kikyou, caso ela resolva fazer alguma coisa, e também para não ser assaltada novamente.

E como você acha que eu vou aprender a lutar?

Eu tenho um amigo que pode ajudar.

Quem?

Miroku. Quando a gente sair do hospital, passamos na cada dele. Eu também quero aprender a lutar pra quebrar a cara daquele lobo fedido.

Enquanto InuYasha e Kagome conversavam sobre a aula de luta, Kikyou fazia uma proposta para Kouga, no mesmo parque em que InuYasha e Kagome haviam sido atacados na noite anterior.

O que você quer? Pode me dizer agora? Perguntou Kouga irritado.

Olha. Você quer a Kagome, não quer? E eu quero o InuYasha. Por que não nos "aliamos" para separar aqueles dois? Aí cada um pega o seu prêmio.

Pode até ser que eu me alie a você, mas, primeiro você tem que ter algo em mente pra usar de teste. Se funcionar, eu me alio a você e começamos a colocar os nossos planos em prática.

Está bem. Eu já tenho algo em mente, e vai virar realidade amanhã.

_**Continua...**_

N/A: Este capítulo ficou meio confuso, mas o próximo vai ficar super emocionante. Eu prometo! Meu e-mail é 


	5. Quinto Capítulo

ÓDIO AMOR – 5ª PARTE

InuYasha e Kagome ainda estavam no hospital, e como só iam sair no dia seguinte de lá, conversaram bastante sobre o que fariam em relação a Kikyou e Kouga. Já tinham resolvido de passar na casa de Miroku, um amigo de InuYasha para aprenderem a lutar.

Você tem certeza de que eu tenho que aprender também? Perguntou Kagome enquanto andavam pelo hospital, para não passarem o dia inteiro dentro do quarto.

Claro que tem! E se acontecer alguma coisa com você enquanto eu não estou lá pra te ajudar.

Mas...

E além do mais, eu não quero ficar com você o tempo todo. InuYasha havia dito aquilo da boca pra fora. Já estava se acostumado a ficar com Kagome, e mesmo que não admitisse, estava gostando daquilo, e muito, mas não era só ele. Kagome já estava começando a gostar dele.

Então, eu vou aprender também.Falou Kagome. Depois disso, eles voltaram para o quarto e foram dormir, pois afinal, já era de noite.

Kikyou estava deitada na sua cama, pensando no que faria com InuYasha e Kagome, para convencer Kouga a se unia a ela.

Por que eu fui mentir pro Kouga dizendo que eu já tinha algo em mente?Falava para si mesma Bem, não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Agora o mais importante é pensar em ago. Bem, eu posso seguí-los e depois pensar no que fazer. Dependendo de onde eles forem, eu posso fazer uma coisa ou outra. Agora é melhor eu ir dormir.Ela se virou e em questão de segundos dormiu.

No dia seguinte, InuYasha acordou cedo para pensar sobre seus sentimentos. Trocou de roupa e se sentou na sua cama. Ele olhou pra Kagome dormindo. Aquele rosto angelical, aquele sorriso...

O que estou pensando?!Falou InuYasha sacudindo a cabeça. Voltou a fitar Kagome e seu coração disparou. Levantou-se de sua cama, chegou mais perto de Kagome e ajoelhou-se em frete a ela.

InuYasha...Sussurrou Kagome enquanto dormia. InuYasha ficou vermelho dos pés a cabeça ao ouvir o que ela disse.

Ela... Está sonhando comigo.Ele voltou para a sua cama e ficou pensando porque se sentia daquele jeito quando estava com ela. O meu coração fica acelerado e eu sinto meu rosto ficar vermelho. É a primeira vez que isso acontece e é... bom. Eu.. eu gosto de estar com ela. Isso só pode significar uma coisa: estou apaixonado! Não, não pode ser isso! Deve ser outra coisa! Eu, apaixonado?! Mas antes de InuYasha terminar de resolver se estava apaixonado ou não, Kagome acordou.

Bom dia!!! Disse para InuYasha dando um sorriso que fez InuYasha ficar novamente vermelho dos pés a cabeça. O que foi InuYasha? Por que você ficou vermelho de repente?

Não é nada. Anda, troque logo de roupa para irmos à casa do Miroku, e vê se não demora.

Ai, ta bom. Não precisa falar desse jeito comigo.Falou Kagome com uma expressão triste no rosto.

Por que você ta com essa cara?

Porque você nunca me dá um bom dia? Custa alguma coisa? Eu acho tão bom acordar e ouvir as pessoas te desejarem bom dia! E você sempre acorda com esse mau humor!

Humph! Que coisa mais besta. Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Quando terminar, vá para a entrada do hospital que eu vou estar lá te esperando.Ele andou até a porta. A abriu e falou.Bom dia pra você também. Saiu e fechou a porta.

Será que eu ouvi direito? Ele me deu bom dia? O que será que deu nele? Pensou Kagome. Terminou de trocar de roupa, tomou seu café da manhã e foi para a entrada do hospital como InuYasha havia pedido. Chegando lá, InuYasha já estava com a cara emburrada.

O que foi?

Eu falei para você não demorar! Agora perdemos um ônibus por sua causa!

Me desculpe! Não vai demorar para o próximo passar. É só esperar 10 minutos.

10 minutos muito valiosos para mim!

Por que? Tem algum compromisso?

Não! Mas eu quero ir logo pra casa. Assim, esperam o ônibus sem se falarem. O ônibus chegou e eles entram. Sentaram-se no mesmo banco, mas não se falaram mesmo assim. Kagome estava realmente muito chateada com InuYasha por ter falado daquele jeito com ela. InuYasha de vez em quando olhava para Kagome. Nem ele mesmo sabe dizer o por quê disso, mas olhava. Finalmente chegaram no ponto mais próximo da casa de Miroku. Desceram e foram andando até lá.

Você não vai falar nada?Perguntou InuYasha a Kagome.

Não. Não tenho nada pra falar com você! Pode ser que eu te faça perder tempo!

Você não me faz perder tempo!

Não?! Então por que você brigou comigo por eu ter demorado cinco minutos? Eu tento fazer o melhor pra te agradar, e sabe por que eu demorei? Porque um garota insistiu que eu te entregasse isso.Disse tirando da mochila uma rosa com um cartão e entregando a InuYasha. Ela me disse que tinha te achado muito bonito e que queria te encontrar de novo. Foi por isso que eu demorei.InuYasha nada disse. Pegou o cartão e deixou Kagome segurando a rosa. Ao abrir o cartão, leu-o, amassou e jogou fora.Por que você jogou fora?

Ela queria sair comigo amanhã. Disse que vai me esperar no estacionamento do shopping. Pena que eu já tenho namorada.

Não precisa deixar de ir por minha causa.

Eu não vou. Não estou a fim.

E essa rosa.

Pode ficar pra você. Aceite-a como minhas desculpas por brigar com você.InuYasha ficou realmente muito sem graça ao dizer aquilo, mas tinha que dizer, senão, ela ficaria brava com ele o resto da vida.

Bem, obrigada.Ela agradeceu e guardou a rosa em sua mochila. Tinha gostado muito da atitude de InuYasha. Ela já havia adimitido para si mesma que amava InuYasha, mas não iria se declarar a ele. Achava que se ele descobrisse iria se afastar dela, e isso era a última coisa que queria.

Bem, é aqui.Disse InuYasha apontando para uma casa bem bonita. Era branca, com um lindo jardim e flores das cores mais vivas que se podia imaginar. Ele tocou a campanhia e um garoto da mesma altura que InuYasha veio atender. Ele tinhas os cabelos pretos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanhos e o melhor de tudo era lindo.

InuYasha! Exclamou o garoto. Há quanto tempo!

Oi Miroku. Falou InuYasha sem entusiasmo na voz.

E posso saber o nome desse anjo?Perguntou Miroku pegando na mão de Kagome e beijando-a. A mesma por um minuto, sentiu vontade de desistir de InuYasha e ficar com Miroku.

Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Ela é a Kagome e é minha namorada.

Sério? Quer dizer que você conseguiu se livrar da Kikyou?

Não é bem isso... Disse Kagome.

Por que não entram? Miroku saiu da porta para InuYasha e Kagome entrarem. Quando ele ia entrar, ouviu um barulho do lado de fora da casa.Só vieram vocês dois? Kagome e InuYasha afirmaram com a cabeça. Ele os guiou até a sala de estar. Sentem-se. Agora, me contem, como vocês conseguem namorar sem a Kikyou saber?

Ela sabe. Ela e aquele lobo fedido.

Quem?

É o Kouga. Disse Kagome.

Quem é ele? Então, InuYasha e Kagome contaram tudo para Miroku, desde que se conheceram, até a idéia de Miroku os ensinar a lutar. Miroku ficou muito alegre em saber que Kagome e InuYasha não estavam namorando de verdade.

Já que a senhorita não está namorando o InuYasha de verdade, gostaria de namorar comigo? Pergunto Miroku pegando a mão de Kagome novamente e se ajoelhando diante dela, mas InuYasha os separou e ficou encarando Miroku.

Não pense em encostar um dedo na Kagome, senão vai ter o que merece!

Me desculpe, InuYasha. Eu não sabia que você gostava da senhorita Kagome.

Seu idiota! InuYasha deu um murro tão forte em Miroku, que o coitado desmaiou na hora.

InuYasha! Por que você bateu tão forte no coitado? Ele é tão gentil e educado.

Vai me dizer que você gostou desse tapado? Perguntou InuYasha enquanto ajudava Kagome a colocar o garoto desmaiado deitado no sofá.

E se tiver gostado?

Eu não acredito que você o prefere a mim!

E eu disse que preferia?

Insinuou.

Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Então você me prefere?

Ai, InuYasha. Dá pra parar de falar em me ajudar a encontrar um pano pra colocar na testa dele! Kagome tinha ido para a área de serviço procurar um pano, mas não viu que o chão estava molhado e acabou caindo deitada no chão. Aiiiiiiiiiiii!

Você já se machucou? Nem tirou os pontos da mão ainda! É muito desastrada! Mas InuYasha também não percebeu o chão molhado e acabou escorregando e caindo em cima da Kagome. Ambos ficaram super vermelhos. Os corações dos dois estavam acelerados. Começaram a aproximar seus rostos até que se envolveram em um ardente beijo. Do lado de fora da casa, duas pessoas assistiam tudo com um ciúme profundo.

Era para eu estar no lugar daquela garota. Sussurrou Kikyou para Kouga que estava ao seu lado. Eles estavam seguindo InuYasha e Kagome desde que saíram do hospital.

Nem me fale. Quando eu pegar aquele cara de cachorro ele vai desejar nunca ter nascido! Aquele canalha!

Não fala assim do Inuzinho!

Ta! Mas agora, me diz qual é o plano!

Não é obvio? Perguntou Kikyou. Temos que dar um jeito de levar o InuYasha até o estacionamento do shopping para ele encontra a garota.

Como você a convenceu a fingir que gostou dele e a ir encontrá-lo no shopping?

Ela tinha gostado de você, então eu a prometi que iria te fazer sair com ela um dia inteiro.

O quê?!!?! Como você teve coragem?! Eu não vou sair com ela!

Claro que vai! Enquanto os dois discutiam, Kagome e InuYasha ainda estavam se beijando. Nenhum dos dois já tinha beijado na vida. Era uma experiência nova para os dois. Eles estavam tão entretidos no beijo que se esqueceram do pobre do Miroku desmaiado na sala, e só se separam por falta de ar. InuYasha se levantou a ajudou Kagome a se levantar também.

Sabe, Kagome, eu queria que você soubesse que eu acho que gosto realmente de você... Eu te amo!

InuYasha... Kagome estava sem palavras. Aquilo que os dois planejaram para manter distante Kikyou e Kouga os aproximou sem se darem conta.

Me desculpe por todas as vezes que eu te tratei mal, é que eu só não sabia expressar os meus sentimentos.

Tudo bem. Ela deu um daqueles sorrisos que deixava todos os garotos babando por ela, com exceção de InuYasha que agora estava se entregando a aquele sorriso, e antes que Kagome dissesse mais alguma coisa, ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou de novo. Depois de se separarem novamente por falta de ar se lembraram de Miroku e voltaram a procurar o pano. Kagome o encontrou em uma gaveta, o molhou e foi para a sala sendo seguida por InuYasha, mas quando chegaram lá, encontraram Miroku se levantando do sofá esfregando a mão no rosto.

Ai... o que foi que me acertou? Um pedaço de chumbo?

Não, foi só o InuYasha.

Pô, cara! Da próxima vez que você for me acertar avisa, ta? Senão eu posso não sobreviver.

Mas você não sabe lutar? Deveria ter se defendido!

Eu não pensei que teria que lutar contra você, já que você não é meu inimigo. Vocês podem voltar amanhã para começarem as aulas, porque no momento estou de repouso por causa de um soco que levei na cara. Ele lançou a InuYasha um olhar de reprovação.

Então, até amanhã!Disse Kagome.

Tchau, Miroku.Disse InuYasha. Os dois saíram da casa de Miroku e foram até o ponto de ônibus sem se falarem e sem trocarem olhares. Ainda não tinham se acostumado ao fato de terem se beijado. Quando chegaram no ponto, InuYasha resolveu quebrar o silêncio, já que teria que saber aonde Kagome ia.

Pra onde você vai agora?

Eu não sei. Acho que vou pra casa.

Então eu vou pro restaurante avisar a senhora Kaede porque faltamos no trabalho ontem e não poderemos ir hoje também.

Tá. O meu ônibus já chegou.InuYasha deu-lhe um beijo, mas este teve que ser rápido para que Kagome não perdesse o ônibus.Até amanhã!

Até amanhã!Ele respondeu acenando para ela enquanto a mesma subia no ônibus. Vamos ver... o próximo ônibus que leva até o restaurante chega daqui a dez minutos. Falou InuYasha para si mesmo. Sentou-se num banco e ficou a pensar na vida, pra não dizer Kagome.

Ao chegar em casa, Souta foi correndo ver se a irmã está bem.

Mana, mana, o quê aconteceu com você? Você foi assaltada?Por que você só voltou agora? Vovô, mamãe, a Kagome voltou!

Kagome! Minha neta, o que ouve com você?

Ai! Vocês fazem perguntas demais!

Kagome! Vocês dois! Deixem Kagome respirar!

Obrigada, mamãe.

Venha Kagome, antes que eles façam algo com você! Disse a mãe de Kagome puxando a filha até a cozinha.Bem, eu tenho que dar uma passada no shopping para comprar um presente pro seu irmão, afinal falta uma semana para o aniversário dele.

É mesmo! Eu já tinha me esquecido. Mãe, posso ir no shopping com você, até porque é mais seguro do que ficar aqui sozinha com o vovô e o Souta tentando me fazer contar tudo. Eu nem me lembro direto!

Está bem. Vá se arrumar. Saímos daqui a 5 minutos.

Está bem! Kagome saiu da cozinha e foi direto pro seu quarto se arrumar.

InuYasha já tinha chegado no restaurante e estava contando tudo para Kaede.

...e foi por isso que não pudemos vir ontem, e não poderemos vir até semana que vem.

Se é assim, está bem. Não se preocupe, eu não vou descontar do salário de vocês.

Obrig...Antes que InuYasha terminasse de agradecer, uma das cozinheiras o interrompeu.

Desculpe, mas, a Kagome está bem? Ela está em casa?

Tá sim, por que Sango?

Senhora Kaede, será que hoje eu poderia sair mais cedo para visitar a Kagome?

Claro! Vá trocar de roupa! Sango saiu correndo, pegou seu celular e ligou para a casa de Kagome.Alô? Boa tarde, é da casa da Kagome?

É sim!Respondeu a mãe de Kagome.Kagome! Telefone!

Alô? Sango?

Kagome, você está bem? Não se machucou?

eu só levei três pontos ta mão esquerda. Fora isso to ótima!

Será que eu poderia te visitar agora?

Eu vou ao shopping com a minha mãe. Por que não nos encontramos lá?

Tá. Eu vou estar na praça de alimentação te esperando. Tchau!

Tchau. Sango desligou o celular se trocou o mais rápido que pôde e saiu correndo para ver se pegava o próximo ônibus a tempo.

Bem, senhora Kaede, eu já vou. Disse InuYasha.

Melhoras.InuYasha estava indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus quando alguém lhe agarrou por trás.

_CONTINUA..._

N/A: Oiii! Esse capítulo ficou meio grande porque tinha muita coisa pra contar. Espero que tenham gostado. Meu e-mail é ou 

Bjos ï 


	6. Sexto Capítulo

ÓDIO OU AMOR – 6ª PARTE

Sango tinha ido encontrar Kagome e sua mãe no shopping. Tinha combinado de esperar na praça de alimentação e havia acabado de avistar Kagome.

Kagome! Gritou acenando para a amiga.Aqui!!

Sango! Kagome viu a amiga e saiu correndo ao encontro dela.

Kagome! Como você foi assaltada? O InuYasha que te salvou? Como foi? Me conta!!

Calma, Sango! Você ta fazendo muitas perguntas!

Me desculpe. É que eu estou muito nervosa com tudo isso.

Kagome! Chamou a mãe de Kagome. Você vai ficar com a sua amiga?

Vou, sim.

Você está na casa da sua mãe?Perguntou Sango.

Estou. É que ficar sozinha muito tempo é tão ruim.

Você não quer ficar lá em casa? Pelo menos até Domingo, já que Segunda eu tenho que trabalhar.

Ta bom. Mãe, eu vou passar esses dias na casa da Sango.

Mas você tem roupa?

Ela usas as minhas. Apressou-se Sango a responder.

Então, divirtam-se. Eu vou dar uma volta por aqui. Querem carona?

Não precisa, mãe. A gente vai de ônibus.

Até outro dia, meninas! Despediu-se a mãe de Kagome.

Tchau, mãe!

Tchau senhora Higurashi! Assim, a mãe de Kagome deixou as duas garotas sozinhas. E aí? Me conta!

Ta. Eu estava voltando pra casa e resolvi parar no parque pra descansar, aí escutei um barulho atrás de uma moita... Ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido desde que fora assaltada, até a parte em que ela e InuYasha se beijaram pela primeira vez. Sango ouvia tudo com atenção enquanto andavam pelos corredores do shopping. Quando Kagome terminou de contar tudo, ela deu um suspiro, e disse:

Eu já sabia. Isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, por causa desse namoro fingido de vocês.

Ah, mas...

Ele é legal, não é? Bem, ele parece ser do tipo chato, idiota, mas é legal. Disse Sango.

É. Agora, nós podemos entrar naquela loja de brinquedo? É que eu tenho que comprar um presente de aniversário pro meu irmão. Ah! Isso me lembra, que ele me pediu pra te entregar um convite pro aniversário dele. Ele não quer fazer festa. Disse que é coisa de criança, então ele está te chamando e o Kohako para irem com a gente no parque de diversões daqui a uma semana.

Obrigada! Pode deixar que nós vamos sim!Ela entraram na loja e começaram a escolher o presente de Souta.

Enquanto isso, InuYasha estava acordando. Sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça e o corte no seu braço parecia estar doendo mais do que de costume.

Onde... Onde estou? Ele estava sentado encostado em uma parede.

InuYasha! Finalmente você acordou! Você está no estacionamento do shopping. Disse uma garota

O quê?! Perguntou InuYasha se levantando em um pulo só.Quem é você? A garota tinha cabelos loiros bem compridos. Tinha olhos verdes, era alta e bem bonita.

Meu nome é Hikiro Migamoto. Muito prazer. Eu pensei que aquela garota não tinha te entregado o bilhete que te mandei.

Então foi você quem me mando o bilhete?

Sim!

E como eu vim parar aqui?

Eu não sei. Quando cheguei aqui, você já estava sentado aí desmaiado. Kikyou e Kouga assistiam tudo atrás de um carro.

Ainda não acredito que você fez isso com o InuYasha!Disse Kikyou. Só o gás sonífero iria fazê-lo dormir. Você não precisava socar o braço dele.

Humph! Eu queria me vingar daquele idiota.Respondeu Kouga de cara amarrada. Agora eu só espero que ele se sinta mau depois de ter beijado a garota e conte tudo pra Kagome, porque senão, eu não me alio a você.

Ele vai contar sim! Agora, cale a boca, porque eu quero ouvir o que eles estão dizendo.

Kagome e Sango já tinham comprado os presentes de Souta e estavam se decidindo em que ponto pegar o ônibus pra ir para casa enquanto bebiam coca-cola.

Vamos naquele ponto que tem em frente à saída principal do shopping. Sugeriu Kagome.

Não dá. O último ônibus deve ter acabado de passar. E o daquele ponto em frente a outra saída também já deve ter passado. As duas ficaram a pensar até que Kagome teve uma idéia.

Sango! E aquele ponto perto da saída do estacionamento? Acho que o ônibus ainda não deve ter passado lá. Acho que vai passar daqui a uns 5 minutos. Se nós sairmos daqui agora e passarmos pelo estacionamento, acho que conseguiremos pegá-lo.

Então, o que estamos esperando?Elas saíram correndo em direção ao estacionamento.

InuYasha estava passando maus bocados. Queria sair daquele estacionamento e ir para casa. Mas a Hikiro não deixava.

Então, InuYasha, aquela garota que estava com você é sua namorada?

Ela é sim, por quê?

Bem, você não me acha mais bonita que ela? Quer dizer, modéstias à parte, mas eu dou de mil a zero naquela garota. Ela começou a se aproximar mais de InuYasha.

Você é bem bonita, mas...

Mas o quê? Um garoto bonito que nem você não deveria ficar com aquela garota, e sim comigo. Eu estou sozinha no momento, e é melhor você aproveitar, porque quando eu começar a ficar com outro cara, e você vier me implorar pra ficar contigo, será tarde demais.

Mas eu não quero ficar com você! Eu já tenho namorada. Eu a amo!

Ama? Ora, InuYasha, eu tenho certeza que se você me beijar, esse amor se apagará no mesmo instante.

Te beijar?

Vamos, InuYasha. Um beijo não mata ninguém. Ela puxou InuYasha para si pelo pescoço e o beijou.

Kagome e Sango corriam pelo estacionamento procurando a saída, até que Kagome parou subitamente.

Kagome, o que foi?Perguntou Sango. Olhou para o lugar onde a amiga olhava e levou um susto.

Inu...Yasha. Sussurrou Kagome. Sango viu lágrimas escorrendo no rosto da amiga. Ela estava vendo InuYasha beijar a mesma garota que havia pedido a ela entregar o bilhete para InuYasha. Hikiro se separou de InuYasha olhou para o lado e deu um sorriso. InuYasha sem entender, olhou para a mesma direção que ela e quase caiu duro pra trás. Kagome estava lá. Viu tudo. Ele havia acabado de se declarar e estragou tudo em menos de um dia. Kagome percebeu que ele a viu, e saiu correndo. Sango saiu correndo atrás de Kagome. InuYasha ficou parado alguns instantes para por tudo o que eu havia acontecido em ordem, e começo a correr atrás das duas.

Saiu melhor do que o esperado! Aquela garota apareceu aqui para ver! Falou Kikyou com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

É Kouga. Bem, eu resolvi que vou me aliar a você, mas agora eu vou pra casa. Foi um dia cansativo. Boa noite, Kikyou.

Até amanhã, e boa noite. Ela foi andando para o shopping, deixando Kouga para trás.

Kagome e Sango conseguiram pegar o ônibus a tempo, mas InuYasha não. Ele pensou que elas tinham ido pro apartamento da Kagome. Quando chegou lá, tocou a campanhia, mas ninguém atendeu. Girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu. Provavelmente, Kagome havia esquecido de trancar a porta antes sair. Ele entrou no apartamento e encontrou na sala um agenda telefônica.

Talvez, elas tenham ido pra casa da mãe da Kagome.Pensou. Procurou na lista o número do telefone da mãe de Kagome e ligou pra lá.Alô? Boa noite, eu poderia falar com a senhora Higurashi.

Sou eu mesma. Quem é?

InuYasha. Eu gostaria de saber se a Kagome está aí.

Não, ela foi pra casa da Sango. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não, não, mas obrigado pela informação.

De nada! Tchau.

Tchau!InuYasha desligou o telefone e foi correndo pra casa da Sango. Não queria pegar nenhum ônibus, pois a casa de Sango era bem perto do apartamento da Kagome. Ele bateu na porta.

InuYasha!

Sango, cadê a Kagome?

_**Continua...**_

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Não ficou lá grande coisa, mas acho que da pro gasto. Meu e-mail é ou 

Bjos!!!


	7. Sétimo Capítulo

ÓDIO OU AMOR – 7ª PARTE

Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram comentários! Espero que todos continuem acompanhando a fic.

Bjos!!!

InuYasha!

Sango! Cadê a Kagome?Pergunta InuYasha ofegante por causa da corrida.

Ela está dormindo no quarto de hóspedes.

Ela chorou?

Você não imagina o quanto. Quer entrar? É melhor do que ficar conversando aqui na porta, não é?

Sim, muito obrigado.Sango se afasta para dar passagem a InuYasha e depois que este entrou, fecha a porta. Sango o leva até a sala e diz para ele se sentar no sofá.

Você quer água ou qualquer outra coisa?

Não, obrigado assim mesmo. Eu só quero saber como está Kagome.

Pode-se dizer que esse não foi um dos seus melhores dias.

É, eu sei...foi tudo tão...rápido!

Por que você beijou aquela garota? Não gosta da Kagome?

Eu a amo! Eu amo a Kagome!

Então, por que beijou aquela garota?Perguntou Sango meio desconfiada.

Foi ela quem me beijou! Eu nem sei como fui parar naquele lugar!

Como não?!?!

Quando eu estava saindo do restaurante para ir pra casa, alguém me acertou e eu desmaiei. Quando acordei, já estava no estacionamento do shopping.

E...

Aquela garota também. Ela ficou tentando fazer minha cabeça dizendo que era mais bonita que Kagome e outras coisas e sempre que eu tentava sair de perto dela, ela me impedia, e acabou me beijando sem eu querer e...

Para o seu azar, eu e Kagome estávamos lá. Completou Sango.

Agora eu não sei o que faço! Disse InuYasha passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Ela não vai me perdoar!!Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dele.

Ela vai entender. Somente conte a verdade a ela.

E se ela não acreditar?

Ela vai. Pode ter certeza. Mas conte somente a verdade. Tudo o que você me contou. Se quiser, durma aqui. Tem outro quarto de hóspedes e fica em frente ao da Kagome.

Eu vou dormir aqui, então. Obrigado por tudo.

No seu quarto tem um banheiro e uma toalha branca limpa. Pode tomar banho, e InuYasha?

Sim? Perguntou InuYasha na porta do quarto.

Pare de ficar agradecendo por tudo. Você não é de fazer isso.InuYasha deu um sorriso e fez um sinal de sim com a cabeça. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Foi para o banheiro e tomou banho. Ficou pensando em como conseguira deixar feliz a pessoa que mais ama e em menos de um dia fazê-la sofrer. Deitou-se na cama e o sono não tardou a chegar.

Kagome acordou cedo. Sentou-se na cama e começou a se lembrar do que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Como pôde achar que InuYasha a amava? Fora realmente uma estúpida ao pensar em tal coisa. Colocou uma roupa que Sango havia deixado em cima da mesa de cabeceira para que ela vestisse quando acordasse e foi para a sala de estar. Viu a hora em um relógio na parede. Eram 6 da manhã. Ouviu passos vindos do corredor. Pensou ser Sango e levantou-se rapidamente do sofá para dar bom dia à amiga, mas...

Bom dia San...InuYasha!?!

Kagome! Me desculpe! Ele tentou encostar nela, mais esta se afastou. Começou a chorar. Sentou no sofá novamente, pegou uma almofada e colocou no rosto para abafar os soluços.-Kagome, me desculpe!

Eu não quero te ver! Vai ficar com aquela garota! Te garanto que estará mais feliz com ela!

Não!! Eu não quero! Eu só quero você!!

Vai embora, InuYasha! Eu sou só um problema pra você!

Você não é um problema para mim. É só a pessoa quem mais amo.Kagome parou de chorar e olhou nos olhos de InuYasha.Deixe-me pelo menos explicar o que aconteceu, se é que eu posso explicar, já que também não estou entendendo tudo com clareza.Kagome fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça e InuYasha contou a ela tudo o que havia acontecido, desde que saiu do restaurante e fora atacado até quando foi para a casa de Sango e esta deixou que dormisse lá.

E foi isso que aconteceu. Eu não queria que ela me beijasse! De verdade! Eu nem a conheço e no momento meu coração já está ocupado.InuYasha deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou. Você roubou meu coração, Kagome, e agora estou apaixonado por você. Kagome estava confusa. Não sabia se pulava de felicidade ou se chorava por ser tão tola. Simplesmente ficou paralisada sem saber o que responder.Kagome, você quer namorar comigo?Perguntou InuYasha ajoelhando na frente de Kagome e segurando sua mão.

E-eu... Nós... Nós já não estamos namorando?

Mas não era de verdade. Era só para afastar aqueles dois da gente. Mas agora, eu quero te namorar de verdade. Por favor?!

Eu... eu quero.InuYasha de um lindo sorriso levantou, pegou Kagome no colo e beijou-a. Kagome por um momento pensou estar no céu. InuYasha realmente a amava! Se separaram por falta de ar. InuYasha se sentou no sofá com Kagome no colo. Esta apoiou sua cabeça no peito do garoto, que por sua vez acariciava os cabelos de Kagome. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos até que Sango acordou e foi ver se Kagome estava bem. Assustou-se quando não encontrou a amiga no quarto e foi ver se ela estava na sala e se deparou com aquela cena. Não pôde conter um sorriso.

Bom dia pra vocês dois! Vejo que já se acertaram!Disse Sango sorrindo. Kagome e InuYasha ficaram vermelhos que nem tomate, mas não se separaram.

Bom dia! Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Desculpe ter demorado a acordar!

Tá tudo bem. Nós é que acordamos cedo demais.Disse Kagome.

Bem, eu vou preparar o café da manhã.

Deixe que nós te ajudamos!Disse InuYasha.

Não precisa!

Mas nós insistimos!Disse Kagome se levantando do sofá e andando em direção a cozinha. Sango fez que sim com a cabeça e entrou na cozinha atrás de Kagome, sendo seguida por InuYasha.

Enquanto tomavam comiam, Kagome lamentava os dias em que faltou a faculdade.

Vou ter que fazer um monte de trabalhos! Ai que ódio!!

Eu não estou nem aí com o que devo fazer. Nunca entrego os trabalhos mesmo!Disse InuYasha dando de ombros, o que fez Kagome e Sango rirem.

A propósito, InuYasha. Nós ainda vamos na casa do Miroku hoje?Perguntou Kagome.

Vamos. Nós não tínhamos combinado de ir?

A Sango pode ir com a gente?

Se ela quiser...

Você quer ir, Sango? Ele vai nos ensinar a lutar, para que não aconteça a mesma coisa que dias atrás quando fui assaltada e também para me prevenir se Kikyou resolver fazer alguma coisa. Perguntou Kagome.

Ele não vai ficar chateado por vocês me levarem sem ele saber?Perguntou Sango.

Não. É bem capaz de ele pular de quando te ver.Disse InuYasha.

Por quê?Perguntaram as duas garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Vocês vão saber.

Você vai querer ir, Sango?Kagome perguntou novamente.

Se for assim, eu vou. Hoje é Domingo e eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo já que não trabalho.

Ótimo!Disse Kagome.

Terminaram de comer e foram pegar u ônibus para ir pra casa de Miroku. Desceram no ponto de ônibus mais próximo a casa de Miroku e foram andando até lá.

InuYasha, toma.Disse Kagome estendendo um envelope para o garoto.

Um convite. Na semana que vem, vai ser o aniversário de treze anos do meu irmão e queria que você fosse.

Eu vou.Respondeu enquanto guardava o envelope no bolso.Ah! Agora que eu me lembrei. O que você estava fazendo no shopping ontem? Você não disse que ia pra casa da sua mãe?

Eu fui, mas quando cheguei lá, ela me chamou pra ir comprar o presente do Souta e eu fui.

Quem é Souta?

O meu irmão.

Ah ta. Bem, chegamos. Eles haviam chegado na casa de Miroku. InuYasha tocou a campainha. Esperaram mais ou menos dois minutos e Miroku veio atender.

Bom dia a todos! Disse abrindo o portão para que InuYasha, Kagome e Sango entrassem.Meu anjo! Vejo que voltou para me visitar!Disse Miroku pegando a mão de Kagome e beijando-a. InuYasha não gostou nada daquilo e deu um cascudo no garoto..Ai, InuYasha!

Se você encostar na Kagome de novo, você morre!

Que humor, hein? E você jovem senhorita? A que devo a honra de conhecê-la? Perguntou Miroku pegando a mão de Sango e beijando-a. Me chamo Miroku, e qual é o seu nome?

Er... Sango.

Que nome lindo! Digno de uma verdadeira rainha!

Ora, pare de falar besteiras. Você não ia nos ensinar a lutar?Disse InuYasha.

Vou. Vamos entrando.Miroku saiu da frente, dando passagem para InuYasha, Kagome e Sango entrarem.Sintam-se em casa. Querem beber alguma coisa?

Eu quero água, por favor.Disse InuYasha. Miroku saiu da sala e foi para a cozinha pegar água para o amigo.Escutem vocês duas. Se ele tentar alguma coisa, como posso dizer? Ah, sim, indevida, podem dar um tapa na cara dele o mais forte que conseguirem. Disse InuYasha. Kagome e Sango, mesmo sem entenderem afirmaram que sim com a cabeça. Miroku voltou com a água de InuYasha e começou a explicar coisas sobre a arte da luta, etc... Quando terminou de falar, pediu para Sango se levantar para ensiná-la a dar rasteira. Ele de uma rasteira nela que caiu no chão e ele "sem querer" acabou caindo em cima dela e colocou sua mão no peito da garota. Sango entendeu na mesma hora sobre o que InuYasha estava falando e deu um tapa na cara do garoto.

Bem feito.Disse InuYasha rindo da cara de Miroku. Sango se levantou rapidamente e foi pra perto de Kagome que por sua vez estava chocada com a atitude de Miroku. Como aquele garoto sensível, que só fala coisas lindas fez uma coisa daquelas?

Miroku se levantou e ensinou mais algumas coisas aos três. Claro que depois daquilo nem Kagome nem Sango queria que ele ensinasse alguma técnica para elas se tivesse contato físico, de forma que InuYasha serviu o tempo to de ajudante.

Quando deu cinco horas da tarde, InuYasha achou que já estava na hora de irem embora. Despediram-se de Miroku e foram andando para o ponto de ônibus.

Eu não acredito que ele fez isso!Disse Sango vermelha de raiva.

Ele não tinha feito nada comigo da última vez que viemos aqui.Disse Kagome.

Claro! Ele estava desmaiado!Falou InuYasha. O ônibus chegou e Sango e Kagome foram se despedir de InuYasha.

Kagome? Esse ônibus vai te levar pro seu apartamento?

Não. É que eu vou passar uns dias no apartamento da Sango. É que é muito chato ficar sozinha o tempo todo.InuYasha puxou Kagome para si e deu um beijo nela. Estavam demorando tanto para se separarem, que Sango teve que puxar Kagome para entrar no ônibus, senão ele iria sair sem ela.

Até amanhã na faculdade InuYasha!

Até amanhã, Kagome! E eu te amo!

_**Continua...**_

N/A: Esse não foi um dos melhores capítulos que já escrevi. Não ficou muito bom ï Eu queria escrever (acho que no 10º capítulo) uma parte hentai de Kagome e InuYasha, mas não sei escrever direito. Quem quiser me ajudar, por favor entre em contato!!!

Meu e-mail 


	8. Oitavo Capítulo

ÓDIO OU AMOR? – 6ª PARTE

Kagome não dormiu muito naquela noite. Toda vez que ia dormir, lembrava-se de InuYasha e a vontade de dormir se perdia completamente. Queria tanto sentir aqueles lábios novamente, pois, apesar de tê-lo beijado há poucas horas, já estava com saudade daquele gostinho...

Amanhã é segunda... Tenho que dormir, porque tenho faculdade de manhã e o aniversário do Kohako de tarde...Dizia Kagome para si mesma, para ver se conseguia pegar no sono, mas para o azar da menina este fato só ocorreu quando deram duas horas da manhã, o que a fez chegar atrasada na faculdade, mais uma vez.

Ai, que droga... Maldito InuYasha... Não dormi direito por causa dele...Ao pensar em seu namorado, Kagome enrubesce. Nunca imaginara que poderia se apaixonar por uma pessoa que julgava irritante, chata, horrível e tudo mais de ruim. É engraçado como a vida prega peças.

Kagome não prestava atenção ao que o professor falava. Seu pensamento tinha se virado totalmente para o aniversário de Kohako. Iria ser em um parque de diversões, o lugar ideal para ficar com InuYasha, embora achasse meio perigoso, pois os brinquedos que ele iria querer ir, com certeza não seriam do tipo "carrossel" e "roda-gigante". Mesmo assim, Kagome resolveu correr o risco. Assim que a aula terminou ligou para Sango, e perguntou à amiga se poderia levar InuYasha consigo, junto de Souta.

Claro que pode, Kagome. Eu já ia ligar pra você o trazer também. É que com toda essa história de compra presente, você sendo assaltada e aquele hentai do Miroku, eu acabei esquecendo de convidar o InuYasha.

Tá. A que horas nós temos que chegar no parque?

Às duas. Não se atrase, hein?

Pode deixar. Até daqui a pouco, Sango.

Até!

Kagome saiu correndo até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo. Já era uma da tarde. Não queria se atrasar duas vezes no mesmo dia. Resolveu, então, ir primeiro no apartamento de InuYasha e depois passar na casa de sua mãe para pegar o Souta. Chegou no prédio onde morava InuYasha. Este parecia bem antigo e mal cuidado. Estava completamente coberto de pixações, fora as janelas quebradas e o portão enferrujado. Kagome subiu até o quinto andar e foi até o apartamento 503, o de InuYasha.

Tocou a campainha uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, até que se cansou e resolveu gritá-lo.

InuYasha! InuYasha!! Ai meu Deus. Se ele demorar, eu vou me atrasar! InuYasha! De repente ela escutou uma porta sendo aberta, mas não era a de InuYasha, e sim a porta ao lado. Um homem gordo, de barba mal feita, vestindo uma blusa regata suja pelo que parecia molho de macarrão e um short, que na opinião de Kagome, era muito pequeno para um homem daquele tamanho: duas vezes o dela.

Por que você está gritando? Você me acordou, sabia, menina? Perguntou o homem sério.

Bem, eu estava... estava chamando o...

Não quero saber. Acordou-me e pronto.

Me desculpe, não era minha intenção acordar o senhor. Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

Bem, há sim uma coisa. Passe uma noite comigo que estará tudo resolvido.Disse o homem com um sorriso malicioso.

Passar a noite... com o senhor?

Isso mesmo! Kagome ficou apavorada. Empalideceu totalmente. O homem tentou agarrá-la, mas esta conseguiu escapar. Saiu correndo em direção à escada e assim que chegou fechou a porta na cara do homem. Mas, como não era forte o suficiente para segurar a porta, Kagome voltou a correr. Começou a descer as escadas, até que se viu encurralada. Quando viu duas portas a sua frente, não sabia qual das duas dava para a recepção, e na pressa, não consegui verificar qual era a verdadeira e acabou entrando em uma sala mal iluminada, cheia de papeis, coisas velhas e toda empoeirada.

Acabou, menina. Não tem mais para onde fugir. O homem agarrou brutalmente o rosto de Kagome com uma das mãos e tentava beijá-la, enquanto a sua outra mão procurava pelo botão que prendia a saia de Kagome.

Não! Me larga! Me solta! Socorro! InuYasha!

Ei, seu brutamontes de uma figa! Alguém acertou o homem com uma pedra em sua cabeça.

Mas o que...? Ele se virou para ver quem seria, e deu de cara com InuYasha.

O que você pensa estar fazendo com a Kagome?

Ora, então essa é a sua namoradinha, InuYasha? Disse o homem apertando com mais força o rosto de Kagome, que por sua vez deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

Largue ela! Agora!

Por quê? Sabe que nessa forma, você não pode me derrotar. Por que está com essa forma, InuYasha? É por causa da garota? O homem olhou para Kagome, deu um sorriso e começou a aproximar o seu rosto do de Kagome.

Não se atreva. Falou InuYasha. O homem fingiu não ouvir e continuou a chegar seu rosto mais perto do de Kagome. Estava preste a beijá-la, quando InuYasha deu-lhe um soco nas costas e um outro na cabeça, que o manteve desacordado.

InuYasha? Kagome olhou para InuYasha e achou que tinha ficado maluca. InuYasha estava com os olhos com âmbar, cabelos prateados, garras e duas lindas orelhinhas de cachorro em sua cabeça. Sacudiu a sua cabeça e voltou a olhar InuYasha. Este estava com os cabelos novamente pretos, olhos castanhos, com orelhas normais e sem garras.

Kagome, ele te machucou?

Não. Eu estou bem.

O que foi? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

Não é nada, só que... Esquece. Deve ter sido só a minha imaginação.

O que você veio fazer aqui? Perguntou InuYasha enquanto subiam as escadas para irem pro apartamento dele.

É que hoje é o aniversário do Kohako, o irmãozinho da Sango, e eu queria saber se você não quer ir comigo.

Ah, é isso?

É, mas me diz. Onde você estava?

Eu estava dando uma volta por aí, por quê?

Nada, só curiosidade. Então, você vai?

Só se você me prometer uma coisa.

O quê?

Nunca mais se meta com esse meu vizinho. Por favor. Fiquei com medo de você se machucar.

Eu estou bem, e você pode ter certeza, não quero ver esse homem novamente tão cedo. InuYasha de um selinho em Kagome e correu para seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Kagome pôde, então, prestar atenção no apartamento de InuYasha. Nem parecia que estava naquele prédio mal cuidado caindo aos pedaços. O apartamento de InuYasha era muito bonito. Todo arrumado e limpo. Não havia uma poeirinha sequer.

Vamos, Kagome?

Vamos!

Desceram as escadas, saíram do prédio e logo estavam no ponto de ônibus. Esperaram cinco minutos e pegaram o ônibus. Pagaram a passagem e sentaram-se.

InuYasha?

O que foi?

Bem? O que aquele homem quis dizer que nessa forma você não o machucaria?

Eu não sei. Aquele homem é maluco, doido. Não fala coisa com coisa. O que você pensou que fosse?

Nada. Vamos descer aqui. Disse Kagome. Levantaram-se e desceram do ônibus. Andaram dois minutos e chegaram na casa da mãe de Kagome. Souta já estava à espera da irmã.

Mana! Poxa como você demorou! Pensei que você tivesse se esquecido de mim.

Eu não me esqueceria de você jamais!Disse Kagome ao irmão.

Ah, quem é ele?Perguntou Souta.

Ele é o InuYasha. Ele é meu namorado.

A mana tem um namorado! Disse Souta, os olhos brilhando de um jeito que InuYasha não gostou muito.

Souta, vá avisar à mamãe que a gente já vai.

Tá! O menino entrou em casa e avisou a mãe. Em dois minutos já estava de volta à porta.

Vamos! Disse Souta.

Eles voltaram ao ponto de ônibus onde pegaram o mesmo e foram para o parque de diversões.

Diga-me novamente, Kikyou. Por que estamos indo à um parque de diversões enquanto àquele maldito cara de cachorro beija minha garota? Perguntou Kouga insatisfeito.

Ora, meu caro. O InuYasha e aquela garota estão indo exatamente para o parque de diversões, e lá vamos pôr em prática um dos meus planos mais criativos!

Bem, se é para isto...

_**Continua...**_

Esse capítulo não ficou muito legal, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer...Época de provas é uma tristeza, ninguém merece...

Dúvidas, sugestões ou críticas: 


End file.
